This invention relates to a pushbutton switch and particularly to an improved multiple pushbutton switch to reduce the manufacturing cost.
Multiple pushbutton switches have been used in great numbers as appliance switches in electric ranges so as to control the circuitry thereof. However, conventional multiple pushbutton switches are complicated to manufacture and troublessome to assemble because most component parts of the switches are made of metal plate.